Let Me Remember You!
by ItIsWellWithMySoul
Summary: Back In the Villages of Japan lived a young girl in a village, shut out from the world due to the wars and attacks of the Yokai kind, But when she catches the eye of a certain Yokai? What will she do? And What will he do when he starts to get protective of her; And He starts to feel strange for the human he took and kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction. Net! XD I am ItIsWellWithMySoul, and I woudl like to say hi, and that this is my first story. So please don't be too harsh on me. :) I got this idea a little while ago, but I never thought I coudl write it because I felt to unexperienced...**

 **So if you see errors I'm sorry. I'm still learning, and new to this. Thank you guys.. Now for my story. XD**

* * *

 **Geisha and Demons, Oh Yay...**

* * *

"Nanami! Oh Nanami! Please Hurry! You have to see this, the crowds are getting bigger and bigger!" A brown haired woman smiled as she held a baby, bouncing the little child gently as she peeked over the large fence that surrounded their large traditional house.

It had been in their family for years, almost as long as the demons ruled the lands, or at least tried to. Right now the woman whose name was Yukiji, smiled and cheered, as she kept calling for her cousin.

But of course she didn't come again. This only made the girl sigh out and look at her baby gently.

"Lets go find her sweetie" She smiled gently and gently hopped down from her perch and went around the house, almost tripping on a few wash boxes as she lifted her kimono and looked about for Nanami.

And as was expected of the girl? She was in the backyard, hanging about in the Sakura tree. Her hair was loose and falling about her shoulders as she climbed, snagging her new robes and giggling as she swung gently. Yukiji sighed at this.

Nanami had always been the free spirited girl, the one that didn't listen and had her head in the clouds. But right now Yukiji had wanted to get her it out for a moment so they could go and see the parade going down the village street. Why?

Because the samurai were coming, why? Because they were planning on a special attack; and they believed that it could chase the demons off for good this time. No demon was going to enter ever again, Yukiji wanted this to happen more then anything. Why?

Because her husband was murdered by one.

And the two most menacing ones where on their way to wreak havoc and kill who they pleased. What scared Yukiji was that Nanami was a young virgin, and even if she caught the eye of a samurai... The stubborn girl refused marriage. Something about love being part of fairy tales and cute scroll tellings.

Yukiji sighed out, "Nanami! Nanami Momozono! "She whined. "They're here! The samurai have come to save us from the demon spawn. We can live in peace now" She smiled slightly before Nanami looked at her and skidded to a stop. She giggled and slid down the branch before wiggling her hips and giggling.

"Oh But Yukiji! They have just arrived! The yōkai aren't even in the east yet, we don't have victory yet! Do not celebrate yet. I'd say leave… but this house is so closed off that we're stuck here anyway.' She pouted slightly as Yukiji shook her head.

"It's for our safety Nanami, I have told you this... and told you this ? I know the gate is high and the door is only opened when we go out to shop, but you know what father said. We must stay in unless we want the demon spawn to jump in and kill us all." She whispered and held her baby close.

Yukiji was often reminded of her husbands murder, his sickness… his pain. And she was there when he bled to death, and it was all the demons' fault. She would have lashed but she kept herself still as Nanami shook her head.

"They can jump right into the gate" She whispered, "It's not fun in here at all" She whispered and slumped at the trunk of the tree, sliding down and pouting as she stared at the large and high wooden gate, "We have been trapped here ever since the demons started attacking, exactly seven months ago. I feel like an animal being pinned up. " She sighed before Yukiji huffed and pouted. Her straight brown hair bouncing as she glared.

"Never, and I repeat never call yourself an animal... if you do they might come faster" She whispered as if not to be heard but Nanami smiled gently,

"And Please don't be so superstitious" She giggled and jumped back into the tree, "Besides, knowing you? You'd stab them in the back and rip out the only thing that kept them alive, you demon hunter you!" She laughed and climbed into the cherry blossoms..

Yukiji sighed out weakly, not knowing what to do other then to cry out and scream. This was why she was not married yet, or even close to it. She was off thinking about adventures and far off places, not thinking about reality. Not wanting a family.

It hurt in a way but the woman never said so as she rolled her eyes and went to look at the Samurai once again. She giggled as she watched a few of them. Strong, muscly and brave. Some said that they worked for the gods, and she wondered if that were true or she was just losing her sense of hope.

Yukiji held her baby close and smiled gently, The demon were far away, or so she hoped. If not then they could take a bad hit and be doomed in the middle of the night. Flashes of her old village tainted her but she only bit it off and marched forward as she watched over the wall. Not seeing Nanami sigh out from the very top branch of the cheery tree and cry as she stared at the marching troops.

She used to be so full of hope, but now she was not sure. After her father died in a yōkai war, and her mother in childbearing, it was hard to imagine what was going to happen to them now.

In fact, she was scared, frightened and ruined from it all. She wanted her independence back, she wanted to smile again but that would be hard to do with the war coming about, now instead of smiling at night she cried and wondered… when were they going to die?

* * *

"We are making goodtime brother. Should we not sit and rest a bit as we wait for the night to fall?" A teenager whispered as he sat upon a rock in an elegant way, he fanned himself gently as he stared out at the village below them and he couldn't help but smirk.

His eyes were wild and taming him was out of the question as he stared out upon the village that was now so close within his grasp. In fact he loved what he saw, the smell, the scent, fresh woman, liquor and the long nights that awaited he and his brother.

He looked to the side at his so called older brother and waited for him to say something before the man snickered and lifted his sake bottle. He let the liquid dance past his lips as he nodded slightly and chuckled.

"The village is weak, but their warriors are not. We might have a small challenge. Waiting for night is not the only thing we should do" He nodded slightly and looked at his younger brother.  
The teen of course had a strong look of displeasure on his face, maybe it was the fact he had to do something, maybe because he had just gotten comfortable and he wanted to bath in the nearby creek-Alone.

Maybe it was because his hair was matted from having the branches slap him in his face all day which had been caused from his brother's annoyingly tall frame and or maybe because his ears were still ringing from his banter about the humans and their bloody trenches.

He didn't know but something told him he'd rather drop dead then go and listen to another one of his brother's hair brained ideas. He sighed out and flicked his fan open before glaring at the man and slightly letting her eyes narrow.

" Yes?" he muttered monotony as rage seemed to spark in him, and maybe it wasn't all the above, no check that off. Maybe it was because his kimono was spoiled with black that seemed so red, but it could be considered black?! The teen huffed as the man smiled.

"We need a look out.' He nodded in confidence before the teen twitched.

"Then why not send someone else out to do it? Can you not see I am not in the mood to trifle or remotely go down there and act like a human fool!" He snapped slightly before the older brother smirked.

"Your the only one that can do it. If we get caught we're done, and there's nothing we can do. If you do this I'll let you take anything from the village, and I won't touch it." He said in a childlike manner before the teen arched his brow.

"And if you do I cut your hand off right?" He glared making the older brother pause and swallow before laughing. The tired teen sighed out weakly as he stood off his perch, stretched slightly, donning another kimono.

One that was black with red flames just etched on the sleeves and bottom; he then took out a leaf and sighed out.

It only took him a second to place it upon his head and let a small fog fill the air. His brother paused and looked at him before smirking slightly.

"Scout out the village, and take your pick of whatever. Tonight we attack, and then lay waste to the human village." He smirked slightly and paused, "Don't get caught brother, but then again… your disguise is perfect"

"Tomoe" '

He smirked as the demon paused and turned to look at him. He then smirked slightly, his fangs showing gently as he laughed.

"They're fools... they can't see past an innocent seventeen year old." He smiled slightly,

"Besides, with the village parading tonight I will be perfectly safe and out of harms way, Akura-ou" He smirked and turned on his heel.

"Once I get what I want I might leave the killing to you" He smirked slightly, "I'll set off a flare brother, but I might be gone." He smirked before his brother whistled slightly.

"Already planning on getting on a girl and ravishing her like the others? Someone is in his puberty state." He laughed before getting smacked in the face with a hard leaf. He whined as Tomoe glared.

"Shut up you fool" He glared and turned on his heel, "I'm going to have some fun" He snickered to himself and gently placed a fragile clawed finger to his lips. He then disappeared into the air through a cloud of black and purple.

Heading towards their next target.

* * *

Nanami sighed out and balanced a paintbrush on her upper lip, looking at it in a cross eyed way before whining and slumping slightly. She had been sitting on her knees all day and her hands were sore from all the writing. Her hair was pulled up in an ordinary pin, her pink and red kimono seemed to be to tight for her.

"Why must I learn to write?!" She whined, "I can read and write just fine, so why must I practice and practice?" She huffed as Yukiji sighed and looked up from sewing a blanket for her baby girl.

"Every girl your age should, you can't go hanging in trees all day Nanami! It takes time and work. Plus you need to write soon... " She sighed out slightly and looked out the window.

All day they had been hearing shouts of the Samurai, their orders being yelled out and Genshi from all around giggling about having a nice party for them that day. To be honest Nanami didn't care about a party or anything else of that manner.

She just wanted out of these walls, but she knew that would be dangerous. She was constantly reminded that she was a virgin and yōkai loved her type.

Untouched and pure, which meant more fun for them and whole lot more hurt for the person they used, then after it was all done they were either murdered or left for dead. Even if the women did get pregnant? They would be killed or die from self murder.

Nanami didn't see why this was all such a fuss, even right now she was dealing with the pain that she saw around her, she was trapped in these walls like a bird in a cage. A stubborn cage that made her want to scream and kick at something. She hated it here and she just wanted to be free from it all.

Just wanted to be free, the girl sighed out weakly and picked up the brush once more before someone knocked on their door which shocked Nanami, why? No one visited since the gates were closed, and whoever did had known how to get in… the only ones who could was family or Ami and Kei.

So when Nanami stood and yanked the door open she cheered from seeing her childhood friend Ami standing by the door. But what scared her was when she looked at her friend and blinked from her white painted face and red lips.

"Nanami!" She chirped, "Why aren't your ready!" She gasped as she rushed in. This made Yukiji pause and almost drop her sewing needle, her eyes went wide as she stood up and blinked from what she saw. Why was Ami dressed like a Genshi?

"Ready for what Ami? You know we don't leave these walls" Yukiji blinked as Ami gasped and giggled.

"Oh but you have too! The Samurai are having a party and- oh Nanami. All single girls are to attend, Some Samurai are looking for brides!" She giggled. Nanami had been interested at first, until she heard the bride bit.

She frowned and looked away annoyed before Yukiji gasped and jumped up, a bride! If anyone were to marry Nanami it would be a samurai! To be a wife of an honored Samurai! That was something to look for.

But Nanami did not see it as Yukiji saw it. She didn't want to bow to her husband every time he walked into the room, she did not wish to be his play thing as he got home from war, and she didn't want to listen to man's every command as he checked her out, along with the Geisha on the street.

The girl sighed out slightly and turned her head.

"I will not go!" She snapped and glared ahead, "What is the point in going and trying to be a slave?" She snapped before Yukiji shook her head.

"A wife! Not a slave darling" She smirked, "You're going, no questions asked. You'll look beautiful" Yukiji smiled but Nanami felt her smirk drop along with her heart. She didn't want to be married to a self esteemed man.

She didn't want to get married at all.

* * *

Tomoe arched his brow as he walked into the village, his hip length hair swaying about making some Genshi stop and stare in an unorderly fashion. Of course Tomoe rolled his violet eyes and snickered.

He knew full well what they were thinking, he was not a fool, but as for now he was too interested in the Samurai generals not too far ahead of him. He had dressed like a normal teen getting ready for the party that night. In fact he saw lots of Genshi around him.

Probably wanting to get hitched and have kids, he didn't know what humans thought. Neither did he care. He let his shoulder sway gently as his face showed a soft look that made some girls look in the thought they wanted to jump the poor teenager.

Sadly he knew he wouldn't allow that to happen, instead he put on a soft voice and acted like the teenager that he was supposed to be. In human years he was seventeen, so it was only normal for him to show this age as he walked.

He stayed close to some other men and paused as he listened ahead the line. Some men crowded the line and watched the soldiers fight and train, Tomoe had somehow pushed himself to the front of the line and stood there with a pensive look as the men around him ooed and awwed.

Probably because they were too wimpy to save themselves. He knew already for a fact... this village would burn easy. In fact he was ready smirk and snicker at what he saw, he listened slightly as he saw the general.

"We need to maneuver and attack from all sides." The man nodded and Tomoe felt himself smirk mentally. They had just ruined a village that did the same thing, this would be easier then he thought.

Plus there was no guards do to the party that was coming along. Perfect for his brother, and perfect for him to go and seek out a prize. In fact the party would be starting soon and the more he thought about it, the more he seemed to grin at the thought of a nice warm woman over a nice warm yukata.

He paused slightly though when a soldier glared at him.

"OI YOU! This meeting is for men only, go home. No ones getting drafted in so buzz off!" he snapped and rode off on his black horse. Tomoe just stood there, his face straight. He knew he could have killed the man for that smart alec remark.

But he was surrounded at the moment so that was a no go, instead he bowed in apology and pushed his way back out, smirking slightly as he walked down out of the street side. He then tired his hair out and sighed.

"I think I'll attend this little party" He smirked, "I'll get my prize... and I'll kill that fool." He huffed and glared forward slightly, a smirk visible on his face. This would be fun.

Nanami whined as Yukiji finished putting the red lipstick on her

"Perfect!" She cooed, "Oh you look wonderful" She smiled gently as Nanami sent her a blank look. She then looked in the mirror and twitched.

"I look like a hooker" She whispered before Ami blinked and Yukiji smacked her head.

"You do not! " She laughed weakly and then sighed, "You look wonderful, and now you are going to the that party. You go, and woo anyone you can, I don't care who. Just woo someone at least.' She whined in a begging way while Nanami shook her head and looked away.

Ami then giggled.

"The generals are all here tonight to." She smiled gently, "Shinjirou, Mizuki and Jirou" She smiled gently, "Jirou is the strongest general, he's known for his fleets." She nodded as Nanami shook her head.

"He's also known for his cruel temper and harsh attitude" She snapped before standing up and looking at herself, she honestly looked like a little girl with a elegant Kimono on, which was to low she might add, and no bosom to fill it.

How girlish she looked.

She didn't have a butt, she didn't have a chest and her lips were hardly even filled out yet, something she wished would. The others were things that probably wouldn't come, she swore even if she was reborn?

No man alive would want her for her lack of qualities, her legs were good, but in her village and everywhere else they were never to be shown, unless bathing or they were being seen by her husband-something she did not have.

So she was up a creek, she didn't even want a husband, and she knew a husband would not want her. In fact she wouldn't blame him, she'd rather run into sharp rocks on a cliff than to have a man look at her in a lustful way. She… just wasn't ready for that. Maybe she was too innocent, or maybe just to sheltered behind these walls. She didn't know, but her stomach was uneasy, and the thought of the village burning... that was what scared her the most.  
Just like it scared Yukiji.

"Now that you're ready?" Yukiji smiled gently, " You can go past these walls for the first time in seven months, please use this chance wisely Nanami, and find a good man who will give you plenty of comfort." She smiled before Nanami shook her head.'

"What is comfort without a village?" She whispered before Yukiji paused and bit her lip.

"We are being protected..." She whispered before Nanami shook her head.

"No... we are being shelled in, just like we are here. There is nowhere to run, and that front gate is always down unless your father knows where we are going or when we are coming back. We can't jump the gate... it's to high" She whispered.

Yukiji sent her a 'Come on!' look and rolled her eyes.

"Just go" She smiled before Nanami bit her lip and sighed out; so much for that speech. She was going out once again, a lamb into a lion's den.

Great…

* * *

Nanami whined as they stood and watched the generals flirt and poke at the women around them, She was annoyed by this and it felt like she would be questioned on her beliefs next. She didn't like this, in fact she shivered from it all. She just wanted out of this village.

Far from them. Far from that captive gate at home, and far from the white make-up that was on her face as she walked about in the village square.

She sighed out weakly, not seeing the young men since they were all drinking or checking out the genshi with the tight fighting kimonos. Nanami shook her head in disgust and sighed out weakly as she looked about the grand party.

It was like any Japanese party of their time, they had dancing, flirting, drinking and small speeches about their upcoming victory; but for some reason the girl knew that nothing like that would happen, at least not in her eyes.

The girl sighed out weakly and shook her head before pausing when she saw two generals coming their way, she was shocked and it almost made her blanch from it all.

Ami even jumped but she soon recovered when she saw Shinjirou in the bunch. The other one was the fool known for his harsh temper- great.

"Ah hello ladies!" The red headed one, which was probably Shinjirou winked making Ami turn shades of red. Even under her white make-up you could tell. But he just pecked each of their hands, it made Nanami scowl and take her hand back.

She blushed only due to embarrassment and that she never had someone touch her hand before, it wasn't really enjoyable to say the least. Nanami bit her lip as he flicked his hair and let his armour shine in the light.

Great…

The other one glared but said nothing until Nanami turned to leave.

"I am General Jirou" He nodded harshly and Nanami had to hold her tongue from yelping and running. She was so close to saying 'And I am gone!' But she didn't at the moment. Instead she nodded weakly and bit her tongue.

"Nanami" She muttered weakly while Ami gave her name, but sadly Ami was not listened to. In fact the man stared at Nanami slightly, his eyes traveling over her making her very uncomfortable. She knew they had been out to war for a while and didn't have any girls around.  
But that didn't give him a right to look at her like that. She glared.

"Excuse me sir but me and friend should be leaving" She nodded making Jirou blink and pause.

"Then I will send you an escort." He nodded. Nanami on the other hand twitched and glared harshly at him, but she said nothing as she turned her back and grabbed Ami's hand. The shy girl however was too fascinated in the man that only gave her one glance.

This left Nanami to whine but let her friend go as she waited for the escort to show himself. He was a tall young man, but he seemed slightly off or was he slow? She didn't know but the way he looked told her he followed orders, but also was harsh with a 'Can do attitude.' Too bad she had no idea this was the same fool that ticked off a yōkai earlier that day.

He looked at her and nodded before sighed out weakly and started to walk with him.

She just wanted to go home, and before she did she grabbed a meat bun and hummed to herself as she bit into it and gorged, making the guard arch his brow.

Weird woman.

* * *

Tomoe sighed out and walked among the teenage boys that were at the party, in fact there was so many they had their own little army but he knew for a fact his brother liked to kill them first.

He didn't know if it was to mock his age and let him remember that he was younger or simply because he liked to hear them scream. Tomoe had not yet figured this out, even after all the years they had known each other; but he shoved that off and sighed out as he walked gently through out the crowd.

He was barely noticed, barley seen, which was good since his eyes were feral in his search for a woman to his upmost liking. Then he was looking for that idiot of a man that told him off earlier.

Tomoe ground his teeth and sighed out in hate as he stopped and breathed, these human parties were always so dull, and he had to admit some smelled awful, but so did he… or at least he thought so given how he had been walking all day.

Tomoe sighed out and paused his stretching to curse under his silky breath and sigh.

"Where is that half wit?" He growled out before pausing and looking about him. He caught a scent, and there the idiot was.

The teen smirked slightly, knowing and seeing that the man was going somewhere. Where he didn't know. But if he went somewhere alone he'd be the first to die in this cold village. He started to follow him of course, quietly and stealthily. The human around him didn't even realize it and when he finally got up behind him?

"Ma'am" The man spoke and Tomoe had stopped himself from using his claws... a woman? He looked slightly and paused when he saw a girl, literally a girl. Flat chested and who had hair slightly gone aloof. Her hair was out of place and now the long chocolate tresses was hanging down her back, She looked at the man and bit her lip.

That's when Tomoe backed up and hid swiftly in the trees to listen, he had to kill the man when he was alone or there would be her left... And he didn't want to kill something else, at least not tonight.

"Why did you act so harshly to the general ma'am?" The guard blinked as Nanami yanked her hair pin completely out and let it fall to the ground, she then threw off her shoes and wiped her make-up off with her sleeve before sighing.

"I do not want an idiot after me! It's bad enough that he was checking my butt out, a butt I do not have might I add!" She seethed slightly and stomped forward. The man blinked but sighed.

" So you're an independent person, you do not like the idea of marriage?" He blinked as the girl shook her head harshly.

"No.. Men are only trouble and lots of work that you have to put up with. Sometimes I want to look the man in the eye, glare and tell him to shove it where it doesn't shine!" She hissed and tried to pull up her low topped kimono.

Tomoe on the other hand laid down on the branch in amusement. This girl was kind of fun to watch, his tail flicked as his yōkai features came out, revealing a man like animal. He was a fox yōkai of course, and he had ears and a tail where everything else was normal.

That's how he liked it, no more looking like a boorish human with their head in who knows what. Plus they smelled to him; but she... she smelt sweet, a virgin of course. The perfume was dull so he knew that was not it. Her skin was silky and almost whiter then the scrolls he liked to stroke on.

Her robes were bit big, explaining the whole, to low a top movement. But when she got tired of tripping over her kimono she slipped it up and tucked it in her belt. Not caring if it was shameful to show off her sexy legs.

And the fox did not mind the view. He flicked a piece of long hair out of his face and gently watched. When he saw that they had made it to a house with high walls? He almost laughed; he'd get the man later.

Right now he was intrigued, and he was sure he found what he wanted out of the plunder.

* * *

Nanami relaxed when the man sighed out gently.

"I can tell you are a different breed of woman then.' He chuckled gently and Nanami smiled but paid no heed, this man had short black hair and beautiful blue eyes; but to her relief she didn't have to worry about him hitting on her.

He was getting married in the spring.

Nanami smiled slightly,

"I like to be this way, not skipping about and trying to be something I am not!" She smiled, no... she grinned and looked at the house and its gate. She didn't want to go back inside. But she knew Yukiji was waiting for her.

The girl sighed.

"I must go dear guard. Tell your general I was eaten by bears of the third degree." She snickered as the man shook his head.

"I can't tell him that, but I can tell him your not interested.' He chuckled and let her go in after she waved of her hand. Once she was in did she relax, she saw the lights of the house were turned off, which meant Yukiji had turned in with her beautiful baby girl.

Nanami relaxed and let the wind blow through her hair; she then started to climb the cherry tree once more before she heard a soft chuckle. She paused and looked around her before a teen with long white hair flipped upside down in the cherry tree, his eyes trained on her.'

"My, My, My… You're a very feisty aren't you?" he smirked as Nanami froze up, in fact there was something wrong at this moment. Who was this man? What did he want with her? How did he get in?

"H-How did you get in here?" She squeaked, "No human can get past that gate unless it's opened" She gasped and took a step back, soon catching the teen's attention as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he sat up in the branch and turned his back to her; his well defined back.

"The answer is in the question dear" He smirked to himself before her gasp was heard. Her blood ran cold, her body stiff before she started to flip out and try not to burst out in tears of fear and confusion.

"Y-You're a y-..." She cut herself off and turned around. "Y-YUKI-" But he whipped down out of the tree and covered her mouth, glaring at her as his eyes turned feral. He took in the scent from her collarbone making the girl scream under his hand. He smirked.

"Relax... I'm practically saving your life... For a few more hours at least" He smirked and yanked her back. He held her tightly and jumped over the gate before landing perfectly behind the guard that was now walking away. Nanami gasped and quickly bit Tomoe's thumb, making the fox hiss and yank his hand back.

"HELP ME!" She screamed out in panic, but as soon as the man turned around Tomoe glared and sent his hand through his stomach. Nanami screamed as blood splashed to the ground and the man choked out when he saw Tomoe's face.

"You..." He whispered before Tomoe rolled his eyes and let him drop dead. He licked his hand before glaring at Nanami and covering her mouth once more.

"You fool!" He seethed, his eyes feral from anger as he lit his hand up with a blue fire. Nanami whined and closed her eyes, but instead of being burned Tomoe let the light shoot up into the sky.

"My brother is coming…" He smirked, "Let's watch shall we?" He smirked and disappeared with the girl in his arms. Nanami panicked as they did so, it was like her body was torn apart without pain, and when they came back Tomoe yanked her to a nearby tree.

They were in a forest, on the opposite side of the valley. The town was below and to her horror something lit red... She heard undying screams and she started to freak out as he tied her up and rolled his eyes as he watched the village burn below.

"Pathetic…" He took a puff of his pipe as Nanami screamed and tried to stand, but the roped held her in place.

Mud was scraping her feet and shins as she tried to move, tried to wiggle free. Why her!? She was the one that wanted to die the most! AT LEAST IT WOULD HAVE FREED HER AND LET YUKIJI LIVE!

"Oh shut up or I'll ravish you early!" The demon spat out at her, his beautiful purple eyes bored into her as she caught him lick his thumb. He seemed to wince as he looked at her.

"You bought yourself some time... You foolish wretch" He muttered and licked the blood from her teeth marks off his hand, whining as he did so. His hot tongue moving slickly over it. But Nanami only felt reality start to slip away before she looked at him.

"You murderer..." She muttered before the teenage fox looked at her and smirked slightly, an evil glint flashed through his eyes as he gripped her chin.

"No, I'm just Tomoe" He smirked and whispered in her ear, getting too close for comfort. Nanami flinched before he let her fall onto he mud and stood up and before she looked at him once again?

She lost all hope and consciousness in her; she slipped off and fell over. Her eyes heavy. All she saw was his feet, his shoes and for some reason her hard cold face.

 _Before she passed out._


	2. Ravishing Isn't It?

**_2\. Ravishing, Isn't it?_**

* * *

Nanami whined as shs tried to open her eyes, her heavy brown eyes.. She whined and bit her lip as she tried to move her head, but all she was met with was pain. The girl whined and tried to move, but she couldn't,

All she could do was open her eyes and shift her head to the side slightly, her long brown hair was slightly ratted as she tried to move it from her eyes; But she couldn't. She whined and looked up before trying to move her arms...

But she couldn't.

Why?

They were chained to the wall behind her... Nanami froze and looked at her wrist, her breath hitched before she tried to wiggle her wrist free; But they were tight.. If she was chained to a wall in a broken down shack like area?

Then that teenager.. Was no dream.

Panic throbbed through Nanami's chest as she choked and remembered what had happened, That man.. No that demon came and got her, and Yukiji.. the baby. Nanami choked and looked down, pain in her chest as she started to cry weakly.

She couldn't save them.. she went to some dumb party to find a boyfriend of all things, and she didn't even want to go! Then that man got killed... She shook her head, remembeing the blood splash and.. And that teens evil smirk.

He was Tomoe...

She remembered him saying that.

Nanami choked and swallowed before looking at her left wrist, she tried to get as close as she could and then started to spit on the chain, she was NOT going to be stuck in some phycos hut! She would NOT allow it!

She had to get out, and then go to the village.. she had to see that one place.. That house, with the walls that she hated. She had to see it! Even if it took her freedom, she just wanted to see it.. She didn't mean to complain!

She just wanted to see her family!  
Nanami choked weakly and paused when her hand got halfway through the chain before she heard footprints.. She froze, her heart beating dangerously. No, No, NO! He would rape her and then throw her aside..

Nanami swallowed and yelped before she kept trying to get her hand out, but she was only a few centeimeteres away before the door slammed open and he stood there. It made her freeze up as she slowly looked up at him...

He looked at her and glared slightly before smirking, The smirk went across his pale skin, accompied with his long butt lenth white hair. He looked around eighteen; but knowing a yokai he was probably older then that.

He wore a loose torquise Yukata, his Haori was dark red-kind of like blood- while fire was on the sleeves.. showing off his demon like power. He took a long pipe out of his mouth before smirking and sighing out.

" Ah, Look whos up and ready to play. I must say..' he muttered as he closed the door and sighed out, " You were quite a fighter; but in the end you passed out like any normal human girl would.' He sighed out and glared, "Its pathetic really." He seethed before Nanami choked and swallowed.

Her brown hair fanned her face before the fox put the pipe down, he sat down.. no.. he crouched down and crawled towards her. It made her flinch and back up slightly, her eyes trained on his hands and not his face.

When she did look in his eyes all she saw was a wild animalistist look. It made her shiver, as if there was no soul down deep in those depts, He then sighed out heavily as he pressed his face on the side of hers.. Nanami whined before he covered her mouth and started to nip at her neck.

The girl whined and shivered behind his hand as he started to lift his hand up to run down her back.. The girl choked and started to whimper as she felt something sharp try to press into her skin, it hurt... like daggers or katanas. If only she knew it was his teeth..

He graoned when he kissed her neck, only making her cry and whine, then she started to struggle with her hand as he pulled her closer, backing her against the wall and starting to undo the folders of her mud streaked Kimono before she paused.

The fox growled slighty but she felt air on her wrist, which meant one thing..

 _ **' SLAP!**_ '

The fox doubled back in shock as he felt his cheek, his eyes wide and almost dazed as he fell back from the shock. Meanwhile Nanami choked and shivered as she grabbed her open Kimono with one hand and tried to close it to stop showing herself off.

She shivered and nearly gagged, she felt so gross now, and he didn't even geta chance to go to far... She shivered and glared, tears running down her cheeks as she galred.

' Don't touch me!" She snapped and choked, " I'm not a toy you bloomin sicko!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed with anger before she went to free her other hand. She put her foot against the wall and started to yak at the other chain before the fox suddenly glared.

His eyes were dark as he quickly yanked her by her hair, not caring that her arm was still attatched the wall. he pulled her back until a loud crack like noise was heard and the girl screamed out, pain shot through her arm as he hissed and threw her back.. just enough for him to climb on her and hiss.

" You think you can just go and slap me like I'm a fool!" SHe snapped and slapped her, not caring that his claws nicked her skin and made a small amount of blood drip down her lip. She choked in pain from her dislocated shoulder, her hand went limb from the numb feeling and she froze when he grabbed her obi and started to loosen it again.

No.. She didn't want this..

She didn't want to loose everything right now! She had already lost Yukiji, the baby her home. The village.. Ami.. Everything, and now? She felt him lean down and kiss up her neck line.

At least she was clothed.. for now anyway, but apparently not for long as he went and started to rip the obi from its stubborn knot.. Nanami choked and cried as she got her other hand and tried to push his face away.

HIs white hair seemed to shade his face as he looked at her, he then pinned her other arm before kissing her violently. Nanami whined and choked weakly as his teeth brushed the inside of her lips, her heart dropped before she choked from the lack of air..

She then, with determination bit down harshly. She immediatly tasted blood.. the nasty iron like substance entered her mouth and it didn't take long for the fox to hiss, yelp and back up rather quickly. he rolled off her and held his mouth, his eyes wide once more before to her shock? He tutned his head and spat out blood repeatingly.

This was her chance as she sat herself up, fixed her obi all with her free arm and then looked at her limb one. She swallowed and watched him gag and spit harshly before she swallowed, looking at the chain and with great pain pulled.

It made her pant in pain but he was to preoccupied with bleeding for one of the first times in his high and mighty life to care, that meant she had a chance to get out of this. She was not going to go through this! NO! She refused to... So she pulled again.

And her arm popped causing her to yelp out in pain, She seethed slightly before the chain finally came off... Thank god because thats what she needed at the time. She looked at the teen again as he spit blood and gaged harshly..

Blood slipped down his mouth and Nanami wondered hwo hard she had bit this demon that tried to ravish her so readily. She swallowed and then with all her might started to run, The sound of her feet caught the foxes attention before he twitched and turned around in shock.

His eyes grew wide before he screamed out in shock,

" OI! GET OVER HERE!" He snapped but she went and saw a hole in the wall that was close by, She dived rather quickly and started to draw for it, her nails digging into the wood as she started to drawl frantically.

But Tomoe stood up quickly and grabbed her ankle, digging his claws into her legs before she turned her head and glared. This took the demon by surprise as he stared at her glare.. her brown eyes seemed to hold aboslute anger and as he was to busy staring she directly got her foot and drove her heel right into his jaw.

Tomeo yelped in shock at this before she laughed and crawled out the hole, she then yelped when she noticed one thing.. There was a huge drop off. She yelped in panic as her body lost its footing from the muddy surface that the rain created.'

Then she began to tumble dangerously, making her scream in panic when she feel and couldn't grab anything.. Meanwhiel the demon poked his head out of the hole of the shack and gasped when he saw her tumble in the mud and disappear slightly..

His violet eyes grew wide..

No way.. No women had even gotten that far with him before, not as far as to actauly escape. His eyes grew wide before he went to grab his katana... When he did he rushed out of the shack and looked aorund outside.

Sadly the tretch was deep, to deep.. which meant there was no finding her for that night. How pathetic, just plain pathetic. He sighed out and growled before rubbing his bottom lip, he spit out a trail of blood again and sighed out.

He'd find that foolish woman.. He'd find her and get what he wanted, And then he'd kill her for making him bleed.

She was going to die for biting him like that..

* * *

Nanami whined and opened her eyes slightly, she reached up and felt her head before wincing, She puled her pale hand back before freezing.. Her eyes wide.

Blood?

She swallowed and started to feel her head before wincing from her barley limp arm, she had popped it back in the fall, but it was hurting beyound compare. She cried out and whined as she sat up and looked down.

Her kimono was open slightly as she whined and started to close it, even though it was ripped and she looked like a red light distrrct girl. Nanami choked and ripped out her gesha hair pin, threw it down and sniffed as she rubbed her eyes.

" Ugh.. That disgusting.. Idiot.' She choked and shivered as she rubbed her eyes once againa nd tried to think. Where was she? In mud.. Obviously.. but where in the mud?  
She shivered and looked around, surprised that in a way it looked like a long strip of land..

Where were all the trees? And Where was she exactly? The girl swallowed and whined as she held her head, pain in all directions. She didn't know what was going on at all.. But then she froze when she saw somone not to far away.

She would of gasped in releif... until she noticed who.. or what she was looking at.

Yokai... NO! NO! She gasped and started to back up before she backed up into something, It made her yelp in panic before a yoaki laughed harshly and smirked. It looked like a bird... or a crow, who knew?

She swallowed before the brid picked her up, " HEY GUYS! I GOT DINNER!" He laughd before some other bird like Yokai blinked and then cheered.

" YAY! Finally! All the other Yokai always get the good stuff.' One whined before looking at Nanami and smirking.

" Shes a bit cut up, But shes a virgin.. Thats nice.' He smirked as the other one smirked and nodded,

" Oh Yeah.. The innocent ones have the sweetest flavors.' he laughd before Nanami screamed and started to kick and throw a fit. She punched at the yokai before he laughed and smacked her butt making her gasp and scream louder,

" HOW DARE YOU! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN SICKOOO!" She screamed before the yokai laughed.

" I don't think I wil-' But then he froze up. His breath slowly drawed in, his eyes grew wide before to Nanami's shock? He fell over... with a huge slit in his stomach. Her eyes grew wide in shock as the blood poured out and slithered into the ground.

When she looked up she saw White, Torquise and red... a flames.. so many flames. She blinked and gasped when Tomoe jumped in front of her and glared,

" There you are." he smirked before she paled, she then yelped when he turned around and went after a yokai that was trying to get to her once again. She was shocked at his speed.. his motion as his blade slit and tore at the flesh..

He was very talented.. But it did scare her with the thought that is he won this.. that he would take her again. He and his brother did take down a village... her village.. She ground her teeth and glared before she clenched her fists and started to back up.

But she didn't expect to back up and then Tomoe turn his head towards her,

" DON'T MOVE!" he screamed before running and gently grabbing her. She froze when he pulled her to his chest, he smelt like a man.. a small musky smell, but mixed with a soft scent that told her he bathed and stayed clean... she sighed out and buried her face int the bare crease of his yukata, letting her face press to his bare necked skin.

The fox held her in a protective stance before he held up his hand, ejected claw like tallons and thrust his hand forward, blood spattered to the ground and Nanami yelped... But she was also shocked that before the yokai fell?

He jabbed his katana right throught the foxes side. He twisted it and ripped it out leaving a scream like gasp to go through her ears... It made her gasped as the wamrth and the sweet smell she had just smelled? Was turned to blood and pain..

She froze up when she looked around and saw that all the yoaki were dead.. and then? The one holding her cringed and cried out in pain. His ears flattened slightly before he crumbled and slipped to the ground in agony.. leaving the girl to blink as his blood screached her body and leg as he slipped down.

She stood there, holding her hands absetly minded in a hugging formation before slowly looking down at the fox. He choked up blood before pain serged through her chest..

He saved her..

And now? He was getting ready to die.

She choked and looked at his form before she choked and covered her mouth. Nanami whined before looking down at him and ripping her bottn half of her kimono off.. and even to her shock? She dropped to her knees and looked at the fox.

He had killed her village, her family.. he tried to rape her.. called her horrid names and everything else that one girl woudl never forgive.. But he just saved her life. She swallowed and then turned him over,

" H-Hang in there!" She screamed out and went to dab his side before the fox reacted and grabbed her wrist harshly.

" Y-Your name.. Your name Woman.' He choked up blood before She blinked.. Her brown hair fluttered in the air before she looked down at him and gently lowered her hand away from hers, He whined out in pain before she gently pressed the cloth to his side..

She saw pain flash through his eyes before he screamed out in pain..

But it just made her griamce and look at him,

' Nanami..' She whispered,

 _' My Name is Nanami._ '


	3. Are You Listening?

_**3\. Are You Listening?**_

* * *

Everthing was hot, so sweaty and so blurry... He didn't know where he was as his long white hair stuck to his face and made him groan out. He panted from pain in his side and stomach, his heart lurched and quivered and he couldn't remember how his body had ever shaken this much before...

The fox groaned out, his long white hair scattered about him as he choked and whined out. Sweat ran down his brow as he tried to oepn his eyes but it proved to hard, Where was he? Why was he unable to wake up?  
Oh Yeah...

That human girl, the one that bit his lip and ran off... The one that made a run for it and disappeared without a trace. He had followed her scent, even as if was clouded with the mud.. He wasn't going to let a human get past him,

But when he found her she was already caught all over again, he remembered looking at her blankly and slightly out of it, almost saying that she was stupid enough to get caught again, but then again humans were like this.

She had been kicking and screaming, trying to get the orger to put her down and to free her, he had to laugh at how foolish it looked if things didn't get dangerous. For some reason though, he jumped in and saved her... He didn't know why he did. It wasn't worth it. Not at all, Not worth an injury that actaully forced blood past his lips and into the ground... And all over that girls face..

Where WAS HE!? He wanted to know, he wanted answers and he wanted them now! But he couldn't move so it wasn't going to happen as he cried weakly and bit his lip. He panted as he thrashed weakly from the darkness that would not leave him alone.. Where was he and WHY!? Was he dead?

Thrashing about in darkness for eternity? Or was he laying in the mud? Left for dead? Not that he cared to much, his brother would come and save him, his brother Akira would do that much at least... He was his brother after all.

The foxy man gasped out in pain, the wound must of festered from the pain he was endering, he panted weakly and groaned before he heard something in the distance, Something soft.. something wonder to his ears and soothing.. He swallowed a bit and breathed slightly, ever though his heart was pounding due to how hot it was and from the tension.

" Oh Please.. Please stop moving.. Ah, Ew!" The voce squealed and his ears flicking and slightly flattered in pain from the high pitch noise, he then felt something cold and ticklish on his stomach and side, He paused as her skin bruised against his and shivered from the cold.

It felt nice given he felt like his fox fire was trying to kill him for revenge on all that he had done when he was alive- that is if he was dead. The fox groaned and choked weakly, tasting something in his mouth that tasted matalic..

Blood huh?

Weird... he had never bled before...

So this was what it was like?

The fox panted and whined out in pain before his breathed started to slow and he soon found the darkness claiming him again, he whined, not wanting to go back to that before he passed ut into a deep sleep..

 _Full of things he wished did not exist.'_

* * *

 ** _A little Earlier_**

* * *

Nanami stood frozen at the thought of looking down, but in her heart she knew she had to.. Espceialy after that monster.. that kidnapper, that rapist.. he.. jumped in front of her, blocked her and protected her with his blood thirsty sword...

And saved her.

She gulped weakly, still trembling in complete panic as her body heaved in panic, her heart was pounding in panic and shock. She shivered and bit her lip slightly before she felt something wet hit her feet, She yelped and choked weakly, knowing what it was...

It was that fox mans blood... That hurtful mans blood. The blood of the man that helped kill her family, that helped burn her village.. that burned down the gate to her house that supposinly was there to keep her safe.

What a laugh.. now look where she was. She was surrounded by dead bodies with one at her feet that would slowly pass if she did not do something out of mercy, But did she have mercy in her? Her wrist were still bruised from the chains he locked her in, her hair disshevled and to make it worse her kimono was trash at this point.'

Her legs and arms where cold as the once fitting kimono now hung low and was to high for comfort, some loose strands of the fabric brushed against her ankles but that was torn to shreds as well.. And the man at her feet, the one bleeding like mad... Was panting for breathe as his life slowly slipped away.

The man of that beats went straight though him, but she didn't have the heart to look down... what could she do after all? Save him? What a laugh that was, he killed her family... but then again..

He saved her life.

Nanami groaned weakly and gathered her wits before looking down at the fox and noticed his white hair now covered in a red sticky substance, she groaned weakly and covered her mouth when she saw her bare foot sitting in the middle of the large puddle that was leaking out of him.

What was she going to do? An Injury like this needed a doctor and she was no doctor, what made it worse was the fact that he was a Yokai and no one was going to help him at all. The girl swallowed weakly and bit her lip slightly,

He groaned out in pain, his feet dug in the dirt as his red flamed yukata was stained and being soaked fast by his life sorce, this left the girl to choke weakly and whined as she lowered herself slowly into the blood..

She gagged as she went down, whining out at the though of her kneeling in this murders blood, but she could not think of that right now. No.. She could not think about how he killed her family and burned her village, how he always raped her and left her for dead. She couldn't think about that.. He had to have SOME good.. if he had the heart enough to save her.

Unless all he did was save her so he could kill her for prides worth, but she would not think about this right now, not now.. not ever.

Nanami whined out as she slowly turned him over, but when she did she froze up when she saw his petrified look... And for some reason.. instead of a man, she saw a boy. A teenage boy lost to the world around him. Her eyes grew wide from his terrified look,

His purple, violet eyes shook in fear as she swallowed and saw the blood as it poured out.. and just lke that, his eyes closed.

Nanami gasped and slightly slapped each side of his face, her eyes wide in panic,

" H-Hey! W-Wake up! H-Hang in there okay!?" She yelped as he stayed out cold, She whined out and gulped down her fear as she slightly opened his Yukata on the top and gently pressed her head to his chest,

Thankfully she was met with strong pounding noises... Heartbeats. But they shocked her... They were stronger then her own and yet she still knew they were weak... She shivered, so this was a yokai heart. She wanted to listen more but that was not proper of her- Or at least Yukiji would say that.

Yukiji was so proper, or she was so proper, while Nanami was the adventurous, I want to go play in the mud,' Child. The girl breathed out weakly and swallowed before looing down at the man, he was out and turned even more pale then he already was.'

This left the girl wincing as she paused and bit her lit, she looked up.. his blood still on her face as she looked at the path on which she took before... The one to that shack in the woods. This left the girl wincing before she looked down at him, She then took her hands and wrapped then around his arms,

She then started to tug him little by little down the path to the shack.. She panted and then whined out a bit,

" Your heavier.. then you look..' She panted and whined a bit as she kept tugging, " Given for a skinny guy.. your tough to pull.. you must be.. Muscular.. Oh god, I'll glad your out of it." She muttered as she kept pulling him.

Hoping she could get him into the shack before his trail of blood brought on other Yokai..'

* * *

Nanami looked down at the fox as he whined out.. It had been a whole day, and he was still alive... Alive... Alive.. Alive... And free to hurt her when he got better! She yelped and whined, What had she been thinking? She didn't know... Not as she lookd at the shirtless fox as she tried to think and not dabble to long.

She swallowed a bit and bit down on her bottom lip slightly as he choked and whined out.. His blood soaked the clothes but she did all she could do, because it wasn't an injury inflicted by gods or anything... it had sealed on the inside... But that wasn't helping her since he was still bleeding to death!  
Nanami whined a bit and swallowed after he went quite once again. She froze up and paused as she looked at him, her heart nearly stopping as she checked his heart beat again.

It was there...

She breathed out weakly and sat back up before looking at him and starting to clean the blood from his face. The fox his name was Tomoe... He grunted and whined out from the cold, but he soon relaxed given he was sweaty.

Nanami wiped at his forehead, pushing his bangs back slightly as his hair stayed scattered about him.. She bit her lip and swallowed, She could kill him.. leave him to die.. but that would make her no better then someone like him! The girl bit her lip and paused as she looked at him slightly.

" You better be glad that Im doing this..' She whispered weakly, " I could let you die... Stay bleeding.. You know.." she muttered, And Now I'm talking to you again, when if truth you wouldn't care at all if your awake... You just chase girls with skirts.' She huffed and glared at him before pausing when he whined out..

Sweat trinkled down his brow and neck, making the girl pause and sigh out as she dabbed at it once more, she then started to change his bandage before his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, She yelped in panic as his eyes opened slightly..

He panted in pain before he gathered enough strenght to jerk her towards his mouth, he choked out... pain in his body as his hands trembled and trailed up her back, But his mouth came to her ear as she was forced to slightly lean over him.. and his words made her pause and rethink he previous thoughts..

It made her pause and look at him slightly, it made her stay the next day as she looked at him shocked, his words were so humble, and they came out in a rumble that left her mind buzzing in shock from something like it.. And it was just two words.

 _' Thank you.'_

Nanami blinked and paused as he let her go and slumped weakly again, pain going through him.. but the girl paused slightly.. who knew that this mur-... This person...

 _Was really listening to her?_

* * *

 ** _Sorry It took so long to update! It took so long to come up with an Idea, AND! I have been busy with school and other things, :) I like this chapter and how it turned out. I hope you guys like it guys, XD Now what will Nanami do I wonder? XD_**


End file.
